This invention relates generally to portable barbeque grill carts, and is particularly concerned with barbeque grill carts fabricated from connectable pieces of bent metal tubing having a base portion and two opposing end portions. A novel slip sleeve structure is used for connecting the pieces together which makes assembly of the cart simple and expedient. The slip sleeves are formed from sections of tubular metal for telescopic interconnection of the base and end portions.
Because of economic and space considerations it has become general practice, especially in the area of consumer products, to ship and sell products consisting of multiple pieces in an unassembled condition. Although this theoretically saves the retailers and consumers money, it also means that the consumer is left with the laborsome chore of putting the product together. Confusing directions along with numerous nuts and bolts makes this a complicated process. Worse still is the case where the consumer is without mechanical aptitude, or sufficient tools to perform the assembly.
Such problems exist in the area of portable barbeque grills and more particularly, portable barbeque grill carts, which typically are supplied to retailers and consumers in an unassembled condition in order to minimize storage requirements during shipping and warehousing, and to reduce labor costs so that savings can be passed along to the consumer. Since assembly is performed by the consumer, and assembly of the barbeque grill cart itself is the most time consuming part of assembling the entire product, it is desirable to provide a structure which can easily be assembled with a minimum of effort. Such is the intention of the barbeque wagon which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,399. However it has fallen short. This cart and others like it known in the art are comprised of dozens of individual pieces which first must be identified, then sorted, then assembled in a very lengthy multi-step process. In addition to this complicated procedure there is the likelihood that some pieces may be lost, especially the numerous nuts, bolts, washers, and pins.
There is therefore a need for a barbeque grill cart which is ruggedly constructed that comprises few parts and which can be assembled quickly and easily with a minimum of effort.